Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 4
Recap Day 229 (continued) In the town of Skyshard, the party have just left Sage Newt's wooden tower, having been asked to gather a Philosophers' Stone from the Godswell in exchange for his translating the necromancer's letter. Then a halfling rogue, rushes after the party, saying he was sent by Newt to help with their mission. He introduces himself as "The Red Fox", known for robbing from the rich. The party ask him about Newt, but the Red Fox doesn't know anything more than the party. As the party leave Skyshard towards Godswell, there are a group of people in black cloaks following them. The party greet them, and they are all elves, and members of the Bloodhound Gang. They draw swords, saying that The Red Fox stole their golden sceptre with an emerald in it. The Red Fox claims no memory of the incident. Fighting breaks out. Emma casts light on one of the Bloodhound Gang, Adea casts enlarge of The Red Fox. The Red Fox and Arcas go into melee, with them taking out the non-blinded gang member, with Arcas decapitating him. The blinded gang member surrenders. The party have a funeral for the dead elf gang mamber, Sylvas. The alive blinded one says a pray saying that Astair turned his back on them, so they worshipped Malkis. Emma then cancels the spell blinding the elf. The party decide to let the alive elf leave. The elf says he is a fallen elf and rejected from elf society. The elf then drags his friend to be buried, saying that there are 3 more people waiting ahead for an ambush. A nearby baker gives the party some blueberry muffins since the Bloodhound Gang has been demanding protection money from him for some time. There is surprisingly there is no bounty on the gang. The party decide to deal with the ambush ahead of them, Adea sents an illusion of the party in front of them. The party then ambush the 3 human thugs who come out to attack the illusions. One of the men is unconscious and the two others are dead. Emma casts "Orison" and that wakes up the unconscious man. The party question the waking up thug. The thug says they want to get their golden sceptre back from The Red Fox. The thug says the the Bloodhound Gang meets up at a tavern called "The Red Hound". Adea manages to guess the password is "The Crimson Dog" to the thug's embarrassment. After the thug renounces his evil ways, and The Red Fox gathers a hair so they can "track him down if he does evil later", the alive thug is allowed to flee. The party return to the inn before heading out on foot, without their horses but with Kitsune, towards the Godswell. At the end of the day they arrive at a spot south of the Godswell along the road. The party camp beside the road. During the night The Red Fox hears some distant inhuman screeching that then stops. Before sleeping for the night, The Red Fox makes a trip line perimeter. Day 230 The party head north from the road to the Godswell. Some hours later they reach the edge of the impact site. The river heading south-west from the crater is larger now than the 150ish days they were here last, now 30 foot wide. The pool in the crater is now a quarter of a mile across. Emma casts locate object and starts looking for the Philosophers' Stone, but her spell only reaches a sixteenth across the pool. Adea says the stone is likely in the dead centre of the pool. The Red Fox implies the golden sceptre is now with Newt as a request, as they party talk. The Red Fox is able to swim, so is the one to swims out into the pool. Then some white-blue scaled dragon hatchling head comes out of the water. The Red Fox flees back to shore. Emma doesn't detect the Philosophers' Stone on the being and doesn't detect evil on the dragon hatchling. Mist rises from the pool and surrounds the party. 3 voices calls out to the party to find out what they want. Adea explains they are after the Philosophers' Stone. The voices claim to be hungry, and want to eat The Red Fox. The party negotiate to bring a cow instead. Before leaving, Emma casts Astral Awareness and sees a silver cord reaching to the centre of the new lake from the Astral Plane. Emma casts Astral Window and spot the Philosophers' Stone, a trapezoid shape small stone. Emma tries to look up Newt with the Astral Window, and instead sees 12 different people, all around 8 foot tall, all locked in battle, each with a silver cord coming out of their backs. The humanoids have blue skin and strange eyes using 12 foot swords and have impressive armor. None of the party reconise the alien humanoids. Emma changes the astral plane window to pool at herself. She sees a mountain range. Crawling over the mountain range is a inverted octopus with 12 legs holding onto strange objects. One of the dragon hatchlings grows impatient with the party, and attacks. The dragon hatchling is 12 foot long with a 15 foot tail, a flowing ridge down it's back, no wings. Emma blinds the dragon hatchling with a light spell. The blinded dragon bites Emma on the head, badly cutting her face. Adea panics and casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer at the dragon hatchling, trying to cast Bands of Sirellyn. The wild surge makes the spell succeed, but after a few rounds, but everyone thinks the spell failed. After Arcas attacks the dragon hatchling killing it. The two dragon hatchlings, still in the water, call out in alarm at the death of their brother. The Red Fox calls out to the other dragon hatchlings that the party was just defending itself, and they want no further quarrel. The Dragons demand a hostage and the delivery of 4 cows. Arcas stays behind as the hostage as the party leave to get the cows. As the party go to leave, the Bands of Sirellyn finally appear. The dragon hatchlings aren't happy. Arcas and the dragon hatchlings remove the bands from the dead dragon hatchlings as the rest of the party flee. The party head back towards the farms near Skyshard. It is a day an a half to get there. During the first night on the road Emma heals up herself and The Red Fox. Meanwhile back at Godswell, Arcas befriends the dragon hatchlings with his stunts and natural charisma. Day 232 The party arrive at the farm. The farmer will sell 4 cows for 60 gold. Adea negotiates it down to 50 gold, 22 silver and a blessing on the other cows. Day 233 A day an a half later party return to the Godswell to find Arcas and the dragon hatchlings chatting, naked, and holding the Philosophers' Stone. The party pay the ransom of cows, and Arcas is released. The party then head back towards Skyshard with the Philosophers' Stone. Guest Cast "The Red Fox" Proudfoot *Halfling Male Rogue *Rapier, Leather Armor *15 Charisma, 14 Perception Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes